Light in the Darkness
by lilurchin
Summary: lumiere tries to get the beast and belle to fall in love. it backfires.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I **don't own beauty and the beast**

 **follows the 2017 version** **more but is a bit of a mix. Will deviate more as the chapters go on, promise.**

 **I love beauty and the beast to death but the live-action remake destroyed the beast's good points and any chemistry between them, and she has more heartwarming moments with Lumiere than anyone, so:**

...

The young lady set him down to grasp the hands of her father through the bars. The household staff had no idea the lost man from yesterday had such a stunning girl – or such a brave one, to come looking by herself through the Dark Forest. A tiny spark of hope lit up inside me, just a glimmer of warmth. Could it be the One, someone who could break the spell?

The Beast found them before the woman – Belle, her father said – could figure out the mechanism that opened the cell. This was not a good first impression, Lumiere winced as the Master told her he would not let her father go after the crime of picking one of his roses.

"At least let me say goodbye." She said.

 _No! Please, stay_. Lumiere silently begged. She hadn't run screaming from the Master's appearance, that showed tremendous potential. Her father had darted out of the caste at the sight of little Chip.

The Master growled and opened the cell. Her father clung to her, trying to gather a lifetime of hugs in one. His last hug.

"I'm not afraid." She said, stepping back just a little. Following her lead, he relaxed his grip. Gathering her resolve, she shoved her father across the threshold and closed the door to the cell before her father or the beast could interfere.

"You took his place." The creature growled.

"Of course I did. He's my father."

"You're a fool." He dismissed, and grabbed her father by the back of his collar, dragging him down the stairs.

"Don't hurt him." She cried.

"I'll come back, I promise." Her father called.

Lumiere watched her gaze out of the cell, looking lost and frightened. He could hardly blame her. No doubt she was wondering what she had gotten herself into. The cell she sat in spoke volumes. It sat inside the center of the tower, with two sides stone wall, one side iron bars and the 4th side completely open, its barrier was the void between the outer walls of the tower and a fatal drop. At any moment a prisoner could end their torment by stepping through the opening. She stared down into the darkness far below. What sort of company would she find on the bottom of the pit if she took one more step? He honestly didn't know – or want to know. Lumiere would not let her stay long enough to succumb to temptation.

The cell was bitterly cold, and she wore her summer dress. She would catch her death here. It was criminal enough everyone let the Master put the old man in here overnight. But it simply could not stand that the Master's future wife would spend any sort of time here. "Forgive my intrusion, mademoiselle, but I have come to escort you to your room." A friendly voice called to her from the hallway. She could make out his shadow but nothing more.

"My room? But I thought…"

"What? That 'Once this door closes it will not open again.' I know. He gets so dramatic." The door creaked open. "Hello," he said.

She let out a surprised shriek and hit him with the stool.

"Oh, you are very strong. This is a great quality."

Belle shivered. Perhaps it was a mistake to compliment her strength, for it seemed to conjure questions on why she would need it in a castle with a Beast living in it. He just wanted to put her at ease by being friendly.

"What are you?"

"I am Lumiere."

"And you can talk."

"Of course he can talk… That's all he ever does." A new voice joined them. It was Cogsworth, finally making it to the stairs as they were about to descend. Typical.

She'd gone back into her cell – presumably for anything else she might use as a weapon. She came back out with a pitcher. Gratefully she didn't hit anyone with it. Lumiere was among the more sturdy of the staff. Cogsworth's small gears and cogs could be easily damaged.

"You must forgive first impressions. I hope you are not too startled." He said as he led her down the tower.

"Why would I be startled?" she asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice. "I'm talking to a candle."

"Candelabra, please. And consider me at your service. The castle is your home now so feel free to go anywhere you like."

The clock turned around, pompously. "Except the west wing."

Lumiere waved him away.

"…which we don't have." He finished awkwardly.

"Why? What's in the west wing?" she asked, clearly not buying his lie.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." The clock repeated.

"Storage space."

"Storage space." Came his echo. Some days he really wanted to strangle that clock — what a dreadful liar.

Belle let the matter drop. The room they showed her was the princess suite. Judging by her attire, it was probably grander than any bedroom she'd seen in the village of Villeneuve - possibly larger than her house. Good. The household let this place go a bit. With just a little work, everything would shine again, and they could show her the advantages of staying here. She would dress beautifully every day, and eat only the most delicious foods. They introduced her to Madame Garderobe, and left her to warm up, settle in and adjust as well as she could. Cogsworth had questions, but Lumiere put him off till they reached the kitchens. He wanted Mrs. Potts to hear the plan so at least one other person would be on his side on this. There was a lot to do - but first things first: dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's not going to fall in love with her." Cogsworth stated.

"Not in that tower, she won't." Lumiere agreed. "But with a little help from us – "

"Little?" Cogsworth huffed.

"Okay, probably quite a bit of help. No matter, we will find ways to romance her for the Beast. She is the only one who can, therefore she is The One! We shall be Cyrano to the Beast's Christian. Cheer up, Cogsworth. We will be human again in no time!"

"Lumiere!" the Beast roared. He burst into the kitchen. "You're making her dinner."

"I thought you might appreciate the company." He answered smoothly.

"I for one, have no part in this hopeless plan." Cogsworth crossed his arms.

"Plan? What else have you done for her?"

"I… may have moved her to the East Wing."

"You gave her a bedroom?"

"But of course, sir. She could be the one to break the spell. I thought tonight's dinner could the first step in charming her."

"The prisoner?" he laughed. "Ridiculous. The peasant daughter of a thief? I hardly think so."

"You must try. We become less human with every day." Lumiere gently reminded him.

The Beast snarled at the reminder of his duty; he was the reason everyone was cursed and therefore he was the one who must break the curse. He nodded. "Show me."

The Beast pounded on her door Lumiere led him to. "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request."

"I'm not hungry."

"It would give me great pleasure if you joined me for dinner." The Beast replied obviously through clenched teeth.

"No, thank you."

"Fine! Then go ahead and _starve!"_ the beast roared. He turned to his servants, in a voice loud enough for Belle to hear, he ordered. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all."

Belle had no more tears to cry. She shuddered at the command, afraid of his rage, wondering if she wasn't better off alone and ignored in the tower.

Not long later a talking tea pot and tea cup invited her down to dinner.

"I thought…" Belle began, confused and afraid either she or the servants would get into trouble. She thought of the Beast and his teeth and claws and shuddered.

"People say a lot of things in anger. It's our choice whether or not to listen." The teapot dismissed, rolling away on her tray.

Belle swallowed. She knew people _did_ a lot of things in anger, too. But if the delicate china was not concerned, she would try to follow her example, and followed her down to the dinning room.

The show was they put on for her during dinner was dazzling, but it was the effort put in by the enchanted objects that forced a smile from her. They truly wanted her to be welcome here, and though she wanted to get as far away from the beast as possible, she was starting to like the other residents of the castle.

note: yeah, i know cyrano de bergerac was written much later than the pre-revolutionary era of beauty and the beast, but it fit, so whatevs.


	3. Chapter 3

"That hurts!" the Beast roared.

Today had been too long. Had it really only been a day? She lost her father, and her freedom. She was a prisoner of a Beast with magical servants. He almost attacked her in the west wing. Wolves almost ate her. And now he was yelling at her for helping him? Her patience was gone. "If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much." She snapped.

"If you hadn't tried to tried to run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." She retorted, not giving an inch.

"You shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"You should learn to control your temper."

He huffed and turned away. She shook her head, dropping the cloth back in the basin. To think she was grateful when he first appeared to save her from the wolves. Now she could see, he just didn't want his prisoner to escape. "Try to get some rest." She said, stepping out of the room to where the others waited anxiously.

"He has a temper – always has."

Belle snorted. "Temper?"

"He doesn't mean it, dear. Give him time to calm down, you'll see." Mrs. Potts soothed.

"Why do you want me here?"

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"I mean, the Beast locked up my father for picking a rose for me, and I took his place as prisoner. But what is your motive for wanting me here? Do you think I can break whatever curse you all are under?"

Mrs. Potts sighed. "Yes."

"I want to help you… but does the Beast want me to?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course he does." Lumiere assured her.

"He doesn't act like you." Belle argued.

"You wouldn't be very socially graceful if you'd been cursed and alone for nearly 15 years." Mrs. Potts forced a chuckle.

"But he hasn't been alone. Why do you all cover for him?" Belle wondered.

"The Master's been through a lot. It's not his fault he's like this. It's ours – and his father's. He took a sweet, innocent boy and twisted him up inside. And we did nothing."

"So he has a right to his temper tantrums?" Belle asked.

Mrs. Potts grasped for another excuse and glanced to Lumiere for help.

"He's abusive, Lumiere. To me, and you and everyone in the castle."

"He would never hit you."

"I didn't say he hit me. I said he's abusive."

"Now, see here, young lady." Cogsworth interjected himself into the conversation. "I know no one outside the castle walls remembers, but the Master is prince of France, and god willing, when all this is over, he will take his place as king."

Belle wasn't one to censor herself, but this time she did. She didn't see the point of arguing further, but in her heart, she prayed God was never willing to give her country to a childish beast – the Sun King was doing enough damage. She excused herself to her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed was the most comfortable she'd ever slept in, and tired beyond words, she was asleep instantly. The next morning, just for a moment, she thought the previous day was just a nightmare. She groaned, rubbing a headache that was already forming. She wanted to burrow under the cover and never leave her room, but if yesterday was any indication of the castle inhabitant's willingness to let her mope her in peace, she might as well get dressed now.

Sure enough ten minutes later, Mrs. Potts lightly knocked at the door with a breakfast tray, Chip and Lumiere in tow. She robotically went through the pleasantries: Yes, she slept well. The meal was delicious, thank you. Yes, it is warm enough in the room – yes, she noticed the new layer of snow.

"It's a lot to take in, dear." Mrs. Potts finally commented.

"I'm not great company this morning, am I?"

"And no one would blame you for that." Lumiere cut in. "We all have off days."

"Even you?" Belle laughed. "We've only just met, but if you can compliment a girl after she throws a stool at you, I don't want to know what does annoy you."

"Cogsworth!" Chip answered, and Belle laughed again.

"Breakfast is done, Chip, off to your bath, you and the dish. Go, go." Mrs. Potts shooed the boy away, leaving her alone with Lumiere.

"Now then. How do I break the curse?"

"Mademoiselle?"

"There's a curse, and you think I can break it. The sooner I do, the sooner I can go home."

"Er… it is not so simple."

"Well, tell me what it is."

"Why don't you just relax this morning? Perhaps read to your grouchy, but heroic beast as he recovers from the wolf bites?"

"You have books?"

"You did not explore so much last night, eh? There are some just there, by the fire."

She turned quickly and found the books. "What are the chances?" She murmured, immediately picking out one. She turned to Lumiere. With little enthusiasm, she beckoned him on. "'Once more unto the breach, dear friend.'"

"That is the spirit, my lady."

She stopped at the Beast's door and took a steadying breath. The beast was ill-tempered, but then, so were many villagers. She was used to discourtesy and short tempers. And if the beast wanted to eat her, well, he had plenty of chances so far.

Making up her mind, she knocked and entered. "Bonjour, monsieur Beast."

A growl was his reply.

"I thought I'd read to you. I found a few books in my rooms and it just happens _Romeo and Juliet_ is my favorite play."

He scoffed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Excuse me?" she said, shocked not that he had different tastes (though the play was magnificent) but at his rudeness.

"Those that think it romantic forget all about Rosaline, Romeo was dying of love for, or that their romance only lasted four days. Those that think it a tragedy are not amused by the idiocy of everyone involved. There are so many better things you could read."

"Like what?"

"Follow me," he said, getting up and leading her to the library.

She gasped in awe. "It's wonderful."

"I suppose it is." He shrugged. "If you like it so much, it's yours."

She almost thanked him. But ownership was blurry here. If she owned a book, and he owned her, didn't it follow, he still owned the book? To distract herself from such gloomy thoughts as her imprisonment, she asked, "Have you really read all of these books?"

"No. Some are in Greek."

She nodded, absently, wondering how many languages were represented and if there was a way to teach herself them – there wasn't a lot to do here and forever was a long time.

"That was a joke." He told her.

"I don't get it."

He huffed and left her to this treasure hoard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes."

"I've been burned by you before."

Lumiere went through this routine enough times, he knew his role perfectly. He needed to shower with Plumette with enough attention, and flattery and they could spend a week or two scratching an itch before the toxicity of their relationship forced them apart again.

"Plumette, you're the only one in the castle for me."

"Hmph."

Well, that one usually worked. He continued. "Who else would have me? I am yours."

" _That_ is true." She said spitefully. "But that does not mean you are not looking at our new guest."

"Belle? That's ridiculous. She is a lovely girl, yes, but I am not infatuated."

Plumette and turned away, pouting. "You follow that peasant girl around like a little lost puppy, always upbeat, always with a compliment. As if you had a chance with her, a piece of furniture – you would risk all our lives. She is the only chance we have of the curse being broken."

"I know _cherie_ , that is why I am trying to make her happy here…with the Beast" he argued weakly.

"You court her for you. Just how many other women have you seen wander into the castle in the past 15 years? You cannot have her."

Lumiere sighed. Everything Plumette said was painfully true – everything he wanted to escape from in the arms of his sometimes-lover was thrown back at him. "You're right, Cherie. You are the only one for me, ecetera. Grovel. Worship. Ecetera." He pinned her and kissed her.

She slapped him, then kissed him. Just as the slap didn't hurt him, he barely felt her kiss. It was the memory of past kisses that sustained the charade, but every time they met, the memories faded a little bit more. He began to imagine if it were Belle kissing him. At first, he pushed the imagery aside, but soon let his mind wander where it would.

"Hmm, maybe you still like me after all." Plumette murmured.

Lumiere broke away from her ashamed of himself. He retreated to the library. He climbed up to his usual side table. Belle was nowhere to be seen, probably had retired hours ago, but her scent still lingered in the fabric of her new favorite chair. He had wanted to escape his star-crossed fate and remind himself there were other women to be had, at least one available in his current cursed state, (and more if Belle succeeded in winning the Beast's heart). But now he just wanted to wallow in self-hatred.

"What are you doing here, Lumiere?"

He turned, startled. "I could ask the same."

"Couldn't sleep. What does the Beast like to read?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Lumiere suggested, the closest he'd come to being cross with her, though it wasn't her fault, in fact interest in the beast was encouraging. He felt out of sorts.

Belle sighed. "He never says much about himself. I know he doesn't like Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't think he's read anything since the curse." _Or much before that, let's be honest_ , Lumiere thought, _this library is a vanity room_. "Manipulating pages with claws is somewhat of a challenge."

"And what do you like?"

"Heroic feats, swordfights, and true love. And you? What is Romeo and Juliet about?"

"Heroic feats, swordfights and true love." She laughed. "I highly recommend it. But then, I don't suppose you can turn pages easily either. Would you like it if I helped? We can read together."

"It would please me to no end. But this story is familiar to you, and I can see you are burning to discover the unknown. Let us explore."

Belle thanked him for his understanding. She carried Lumiere with her to light her way and to discuss the titles that caught her eye. "I've never seen so many books in all my life. The largest library our village has is twelve. In Paris, we were not very well off, but we had many friends. Between us, we had three times as many. This…"

"What touches you so?"

"I only have one life, but through books I can live many more, visit other countries, other times."

Belle hesitated, "May I ask a personal question?"

"But of course."

"Why are you always so kind to me? Is it just because you think I can break your curse?"

"Mademoiselle, you wound me. What reason do I have to be unkind? You are selfless, and brave, and clever and beautiful. I could no sooner be rude to you than I could be to myself, looking at you is like looking into a mirror."

When Belle laughed, "Be serious. If I can't break the curse – which you still haven't told me how to break, by the way - "

"You could have left that night, but you didn't. You came back - for him, for us. I cannot ask for more."

"I've already offered."

"You misunderstand. What is required is not for the asking. Just keep being you are, and all will be well. You cannot do anything more tonight, in any case. Might I suggest Midsummer Night's Dream for your reading tonight? 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind'."


	6. Chapter 6

"You are spending an awful lot of time with the mademoiselle." Mrs. Potts observed.

"I am just doing my part to help break the curse," Lumiere replied, his usual reassuring smile felt like a lie. Was his time with Belle undermining all their chances? It wasn't a matter of him vs. the master, but him vs. everyone else's fate. Chip. Lumiere accepted his part in the curse, but the boy? How was that not cruel? He had to be less selfish.

"Besides, the girl likes to read, and I am useful for that."

Mrs. Potts was about to say more when the castle's foundations shook. Another petal had fallen, taking with it a bit of the castle.

"That felt close." Mrs. Potts worried.

"Let's go." He said. These "earthquakes" were becoming routine. No one so far had been hurt, but eventually, their luck would run out. Everyone knew to gather in the ballroom. Mrs. Potts left to check on Madam Garderobe who couldn't leave Belle's room. Lumiere went to the library, to find Belle. No one, that he knew of, had told her about where to assemble.

 _Selfish._ He thought as he ran. The increased pain in his joints cleared his mind on the matter of Belle. Time was running out for them all. She was not The One for him.

"Belle. I'm so glad you are safe."

"Lumiere! What was that?"

"Just a bit of ruination. The east wing has been mostly untouched, you are safe here – but we must join the others in the ballroom, now."

Belle nodded and soon outstripped his pace. She turned back, curious. "Are you alright?"

"A little stiffness. Enjoy your youth, Belle, enjoy your knees."

She picked him up. The warmth of her hand was one of the few things he could feel and enjoy. He should protest, but stayed silent. _Selfish._ He told himself. _This would be the last time._ He told himself, knowing he was probably lying. _It wasn't like it was endearing her to him,_ he reasoned. He could enjoy her company as long as he made sure the master was the star of the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

"The rose has only four petals left, and you know what that means. Tonight, you will tell her how you feel."

"I feel like a fool."

"She is the One!"

"I wish you would stop saying that. There is no 'One.'"

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Lumiere didn't wait for a response, but continued brightly, "Then tonight you will woo her with beautiful music and romantic candlelight. Everyone, help him get ready, I will check on our salvation."

He took a breath at the door. _Let this work._ He prayed. The sooner the beast fell in love with Belle, the sooner the curse was broken – the sooner Lumiere could leave the castle and nurse his broken heart in peace. He knocked.

"You look amazing my dear." He cooed when Belle answered.

Belle blushed. "I wish I could dance with you tonight."

"Ach, I would make a terrible partner. The beast is so much –"

"Don't do that. Don't think putting yourself down will raise the Beast any higher in my estimation."

"I only meant…er…"

She sat on the floor so she was closer to him. "I know what you've been doing. And i've been trying to go along with it, really, I have. But i've been trying to fall in love with him for you sake. And for that reason, I don't think I'll ever be the one to break the spell..." She bit her lip to keep from crying. "I'm right, aren't I? You didn't correct me. I have to fall in love with him, don't I?" she shook her head. "I should be going."

She jumped up and hurried to the ballroom, leaving Lumiere still speechless.

 _She just meant she's trying to love the Beast to break the curse for him – for everyone._ He told himself. Plumette was right about him. Charming at first, but fickle and selfish. He didn't deserve her any more than the Master did.

Strains of soft music floated up to him from the ballroom. He didn't want to watch but was compelled to see the result of all his scheming.

Tale as old time, true as it can be,

barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly

Just a little change, small to say the least

Both a little scared, neither one prepared,

beauty and the beast

Ever the same, ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever as sure as the sun will rise

Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bitter-sweet and strange

Finding you can change, learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun rising in the east

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Mrs. Potts had a beautiful voice and serenaded the pair. The night was perfect. Belle smiled sweetly at the beast and let him lead her on the dancefloor. Of all the things the curse stripped away, it left the prince his natural grace. The beast was a perfect gentleman. Lumiere looked on, a sick feeling in his metal body. He wanted to be the one to hold Belle in his arms – but he could not have arms to hold her unless she loved the beast and therefore not his to embrace.

All too soon, the Beast led Belle out to the terrace to look out at the stars, and the gardens under their blanket of snow. The ballroom was warm, and the cold night air would be welcome after their dance, though Belle might snuggle up to the Beast if they stayed out too long. Lumiere choreographed everything. He knew what was coming next and he wished and dreaded in turns.


	8. Chapter 8

"Belle… are you …. happy here?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"I wish I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I would come back." _Please, Beast. Let me go. How can I love my captor? Let me go; I'll come back and love you for it._

The Beast huffed. "You will see him soon enough."

"I will?"

"Do you remember the rose in my chambers?"

"How could I forget?"

"When the last petal falls, you may return home. So, you do not have such a long time to wait will you are free and happy once more." He said sadly.

"That can't be right. There were plenty of petals on the rose last time I saw it." Admittedly, it had been several weeks. She had no desire to revisit the west wing.

"And most of those petals have fallen." The Beast replied.

The servants hadn't mentioned their deadline was fast approaching. She thought she had more time. "No. I'm not leaving when the curse is complete, and everyone else is dead but you. I'm going to break this curse."

The Beast knelt. "I love you, Belle. Will you marry me?"

"I… I will Beast." She swallowed. "I love you."

Nothing happened.

Beast sighed and stood. "One or both of us are lying."

Belle felt like a failure. _I love you! I love you, Beast._ She thought of Lumiere, who always saw the good in people; so she focused on all his good points. The Beast was a good dancer. He was handsome-ish, for a beast. The servants were all loyal to him despite when it cost them – there had to be something to him beyond his royal birth. He gave her a library and saved her from wolves. Yes, he had a temper that everyone feared, but so far hadn't hurt anyone, despite his strength… she was running out of things to think of so she grabbed his waistcoat and pulled him down to kiss him.

Nothing.

"Go to bed Belle. We will try again another night."

She ran out of the ballroom, her vision swimming with tears. She almost kicked Lumiere at the top of the stairs. She could hardly look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She swiped her eyes. "I'm sorry… there's still time… another night… excuse me." she brushed past him to her rooms.

…

Lumiere watched her dance with the Master. Through the windows, he witnessed the proposal and the kiss. He saw all that and was still a candlestick. He thought that was the low point of the evening – till he saw her tears. He whispered a promise to her: "No, not another night. Not one more." Lumiere was selfish, but not anymore. He was a coward, but that would end now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I think that went swimmingly, don't you?" Cogsworth said. "I didn't think you could have pulled it off."

"We have to let her go," Lumiere announced.

"What?"

"Our freedom isn't worth hers. She doesn't love him, and I will no longer be complicit in this sham any longer."

The others looked down. They still had hope. Ever since Belle arrived, he'd done his best to build it up, but now it was time to break it. "Don't you think the curse will know the difference between love and duty?"

"… Can't we try and see?" Mrs. Potts asked in a small voice. "It's not so very much longer…"

Lumiere knew she was thinking about Chip. "I'm sorry. But we've kept an innocent girl prisoner here long enough."

"Now, see here, we never treated her like a prisoner." Cogsworth burst out.

"But a prisoner all the same - one we had chased down when she tried to escape." He turned to Plumette and swallowed nervously. He needed everyone's support in this.

Plumette glared. "I always knew you were wrapped around her finger."

He waited.

"You cannot choose who you love, it's true. I agreed with Cogsworth: the whole plan was doomed from the start."

"So you'll stand with me?"

She shrugged. "She tried. That's more than what I would do for strangers, let alone my jailers. She has an exceptional heart. I will stand with her."

He nodded. "She leaves in the morning, then."

Dawn came remarkably fast that night. Belle was an early riser and was already having breakfast in the dining hall. The Beast gave her a polite if stiff, goodbye. Lumiere saw him to the door, and watched him disappear into the forest, noting with relief, he veered away from Villeneuve.

"Ma Belle." He said, returning to the dining hall.

If she noticed the possessive term, she didn't show it. She turned and smiled brightly. "Lumiere. It's a beautiful day, shall we walk in the gardens this morning?"

"Not today." _Not ever again_ , he thought sadly. "Pack your bags, anything you like to take with you is yours. You are going home today."

"The beast is letting me go?" she asked, incredulous.

"Er… not exactly."

"I see. What about the wolves? If it wasn't for the beast, they would have eaten me."

"The Beast is hunting today. He's not a picky eater; I imagine the wolves will be otherwise engaged."

"You imagine?"

Lumiere directed her attention to the pile by the door. "Torches to frighten them away, a rifle and a couple of pistols already loaded, and extra shot and powder."

The coatrack placed a heavy black cloak around her shoulders. "Wolf fur. I don't know if they'll recognize it, but it'll keep you warm." It said.

"Thank you…"

"Chapeau, ma'am. Good luck."

Belle looked around the foyer at the assembled people helping her escape and blinked back tears. "I- I should stay. You need me here. I'll try again."

"Belle, don't worry about us," Lumiere said.

"Why not? Even if the Beast doesn't retaliate for helping me, the curse is almost complete. If I leave… it feels like I'm killing you."

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "We should never have told you of the curse. It is not your responsibility to save us."

"But I want to."

Lumiere smiled. "You have brought such a light to us in our darkness. We labored under the curse, despairing. We have accepted our fate now that we have some we can save. Let me save you, Mademoiselle."

Belle picked him up, blew out his candles and hugged him, heedless of hot wax. _I love you_. She wanted to say. "I'll never forget you."


	10. Chapter 10

That night the Beast returned, and shook the snow from his fur like a dog, then padded to the dining hall. His servants Lumiere and Cogsworth were waiting for him in the entryway. He wasn't hungry, but he should spend the rest of the evening with Belle.

"Is Belle still eating?" he asked.

"No, Master," Lumiere answered

"Probably in the library again, then." The Beast said.

"No, Master."

"Bed, already? Is she ill?"

"No, Master."

"Well, where is she?"

Cogsworth's cogs rattled in his fear. He looked to Lumiere.

"She is back home by now, I imagine."

"WHAT?" the beast roared, pinning the candelabra to the ground under one mighty paw. "You've doomed us all."

The beast's fingers tightened. He could easily twist and break the vermeil Lumiere was made of, destroying his friends required even less effort. He thought of Belle, safe and happy back in her village. "It was the right thing to do." Lumiere gasped. "I would do it again." He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. _Belle._


	11. Chapter 11

Belle tucked her father into bed when someone at the door knocked.

"Yes?"

"I've come to collect your father." The cadaverous man before her said.

"My father?"

"Don't worry, miss. We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy."

"He was raving like a loon at the tavern – everyone heard him. Something about a Beast in a castle."

She looked frantically around the crowd for a friendly face and landed on Gaston. "Please, tell them. You know my father's not crazy."

"I could clear up this little… misunderstanding, if…"

"If what?"

"If you marry me. One little word, that's all it takes."

So, she was to go from the grasp of one beast to another? "Never." She spat.

He smiled cruelly. "I would have thought you cared for your father better than that, but have it your way."

She bit her lip, thinking desperately of another way. She brought no proof with her. If she said she saw the beast too, it would do nothing but get herself locked up too and she would not be able to assist her father.

"I can attest to this man's sanity." A voice called from the shadows. Mummers rose from the crowd, everyone wondering who this stranger was. The crowd parted for him till he was before Belle, Gaston and the Caretaker. He was a tall man, with the lithe body of a dancer, clothed in a golden suit of fabric that screamed nobility. Among these peasants, believing those in power had the god given right, his clothes spoke more persuasively than his words.

"I'm afraid, he believes there was a Beast because of me – a lie bolstered by theatrics, I'm ashamed to confess."

"Who are you?" Gaston demanded.

"Marquis Lumiere." He announced with a bow. "I wanted Belle to myself, but her father was persistent. Belle, I apologize for the dishonor. I was a fool, and I want you for my own for all to see. Will you marry me?"

"I will."

The crowd cheered for the happy ending and dispersed. Gaston glared, but could do nothing, now that the crowd was not with him, and the Caretaker did not wish to press the issue, having been bribed into it.

"How did you do that? I thought for sure there would be a riot."

"I apologize from the depths of my heart for impinging upon your honor. Good or bad, people like a show."

"You were trying to save my father."

"I release you from our engagement – if you wish it. I am not a Marquis."

"Do you wish to be free?"

"Never." He said. "I was a fool and a coward to try to push you into the Master's arms. Your bravery and selflessness have humbled me. I love you, Belle, now and always. Will you really be my wife?"

"You love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Good. Because I love you too." And with that, she pulled him close and kissed him and he happily complied. When they broke away, she wondered. "But I don't understand. How are you here, uncursed?"

"I don't know. The Master returned and found you missing. We informed him of our part in your departure. I've never seen him so angry. Then, there was this light… and I am as you see me."

"The Beast, too?"

"No."

Belle gasped as understanding dawned. "Of course. Darling, you were there when Mrs. Potts explained everything to me. They are separate curses: the Beast was cursed for his cold heart – and love is what would set him free. But you were cursed for not standing up to the king when he was cruel to his son. You stood up to the Beast for me, and so your curse was broken."

"Clever girl." He said, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Don't give me any credit. You saved yourself."

"Don't be so humble, you inspired my rebellion."

Belle brought Lumiere inside to meet her father who asked about the noise outside.

"What happens now?" Maurice asked after she'd explained.

"I don't think I can bear to stay here after what happened – to see them everyday knowing what they were going to do."

"Cogworth is going back to England. He invited me to join him. It told him it was up to you."

"England…" Belle smiled. "I always wanted to travel."

"We couldn't afford it." Maurice protested.

"As an apology, I suppose, the Master gave us all plenty to live off of." Lumiere opened his baggage to show them the crown jewels.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The beast stood in the tallest tower and looked at the forest surrounding his castle. He didn't want to look down at the stone foundations far below him. One more step… He felt a presence behind him, and his hackles rose. "Returned to gloat, sorceress?"

"I have returned to offer you hope."

The beast snorted. "What hope do I have? In death will I be a man once more?"

"A woman fell in love with a candlestick with no expectation he would be a man again; falling in love with a beast is not so great a leap. She was The One, yes, just not The One for you. You have learned, now take what you have learned and try again."

"Will you send her to me, as you sent Belle?"

Agathe looked surprised.

The beast shrugged. "No one happens upon the castle without a little help. And there were no wolves in my forest before the curse. They are your familiars?"

"We will meet again, Beast. Your servants are gone, but the castle will provide any service you require – including saving you from a nasty stumble."


End file.
